


Catharsis

by Gimmethat520cenz



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Dancer!Roy, Dancing, F/M, I had a dream y'all, M/M, My muse was Catharsis by Aether, implied bottom!Roy, implied top!Edward, that's why I named it Catharsis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmethat520cenz/pseuds/Gimmethat520cenz
Summary: Everything was so picture perfect in Ed's mind that he never expected that all of a sudden... It wouldn't be enough again.





	1. Prologue

The first time Ed saw Roy was through a studio window. There was a crowd of dancers watching him move to Until We Go Down by Ruelle. He looked flawless and beautiful. Ed honestly could've shown more restraint in bursting into the studio to ask for Roy's number. The man had given him this little smirk and a softly spoken, "cute," before scribbling his number on a piece of paper for Edward.

Ed later found out it was a rejection hotline.

That hadn't stopped him though. For the next three months he stopped by the studio and watched Roy dance, and every single time he was amazed by him and more than a little aroused by his flexibility. This time, Ed was much more graceful in asking Roy out for dinner.

It took exactly two and a half dates to get Roy to kiss him, then more.

He discovered that Roy had scars from when he was a child with a drunken father. Ed spent as much time as Roy would let him kissing over the scars on his chest, stomach and shoulders.

Edward had found himself to often frequent the studio and watch Roy dance. He learned that what Roy did wasn't ballet but was called contemporary dance, which is a mix of ballet and hip hop. He found himself moving into Roy's flat a month later, and found a routine of dragging Roy away from choreography late at night so that he would have at least a few hours of sleep before the next day. Ed learned that Roy danced his feelings, what he felt tended to be put in his dancing. Ed found himself to be the inspiration to many of Roy's more recent dances. And Ed found himself utterly in love more and more as each of Roy's little quirks showed through. It compelled him to hold Roy close and never let him go. He went to every competition for Roy, and cheered him on after every dance. Took him out for dinner when he won, and took him out for ice cream when he lost. And every single minute of it he loved and cherished, and he swore to God if Roy would just think he would've know that he would slam his toe against something while trying to twirl in the kitchen. Or in the living room, or anywhere else other than the studio.

Ed found he quite enjoyed the quiet domesticity he and Roy would get between competitions. Roy loved to cook and Ed was always the recipient of a new creation. It was always delicious.

Everything was so picture perfect in Ed's mind that he never expected that all of a sudden... It wouldn't be enough again.


	2. Papillon ( Premier Prélude)

It was a subtle switch to disinterest for Ed. The whisper of smoke and perfume mingling with each other as whiskey clouded his mind. Roy was a shadow as he watched the woman in front of him dance.

_Dancers..._

Seemed that's who lulled him. Her dance was different from Roy's though. She was jerky where Roy was smooth, rough around the edges while Roy was sanded...

_Dull..._

He pulled her closer for a kiss. A laugh. A hand on her waist and a tempting smile as Roy's shadow faded farther and farther from his mind. The tangents of his thoughts blurred away to one. Her. And from there he didn't stray. The man waiting at home forgotten for, instant soft flesh that she brought him.

_Cold..._

That's what he was... The man waiting at home was cold. Distant when she was here, Dismissive when she was attentive. Hesitant where she was willing and,  _fuck_... She explored the avant garde in his mind like it was a buffet of exquisite foods and God, it refreshed him. She was....

_Sensual..._

Whereas the only thing he knew was dance. She could sing to him with her body. Roy simply sang about him, never letting him see what he created. Her creations were sacred like his but she let him see them. She was...

 _Beautiful_...

He was straight and jagged. Lithe muscles with an untouchable type of allure to them. Like a glass statue. She was soft and supple, there for him to touch. She suited him in a way that was reachable. Roy moved like pixies in the wind. Easy to the voyeur not to the tactile. But she...  _She_  was the bourgeoisie of all the Roy's in the world. Reachable, touchable, able to love....

_She said "I love you..."_

Edward pauses at the words, Roy's face flickers than disappears, almost like death. He returns the words and her smile waves euphoria forward.

 _He doesn't know_  

And he never will. Edward will continue leaving, staying late with her, coming home and creating a facade that this won't ruin them both because he doesn't even look at his face anymore.

And for some reason... He doesn't regret it.

_~~~~~~~~_

_He knows..._

He can feel it. He can feel it in the way Roy's shoulders are set as he sleeps on the couch, old fleece covering him, tear tracks sticky on his face.

_He knows..._

He knows in the way that Roy doesn't meet his eyes any more, the way his shoulders drop every time Edward dismisses him as he rushes out the door to meet her. He sees it in the way the hope brightens then fizzles out in his eyes every night. 

_Why doesn't he say anything?_

He's rushing out the door, he's late. She's meeting him at the steakhouse.

"Ed!" He hears Roy  call as he fumbles for his keys and wallet. Footsteps are pounding towards him, "Ed?" He looks up.

Roy's eyes are shining with a different light, and Ed panics, Roy's going to confront him, he's going to yell and cry and Ed doesn't know how he'll react. He swallows slowly.

"Yes...?" He responds slowly. He hasn't called Roy anything endearing in ages, he hardly even uses his name. Roy's eyes watch him carefully and Ed's shoulders set defensively. Roy slowly holds his arm out and Ed braces himself from he doesn't know what yet.

 

"It's cold.. Don't forget your coat..."


End file.
